


What This Archangel Fears

by sunshineglow118



Series: Domesticated Angel's Mates [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Gabriel, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gabriel is scared, M/M, Stinkbugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineglow118/pseuds/sunshineglow118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archangels are powerful. Archangels are meant to be feared. Archangels are not meant to be afraid. And there are only two things that scare the shit out of Gabriel. 1. Loosing Sam and 2. Fucking stinkbugs</p>
            </blockquote>





	What This Archangel Fears

**Author's Note:**

> For you to understand some key points read part one and three of the series. But you don't have to, just some minor things will confuse you. Enjoy!

Sam used his key to get into his apartment that he had with Gabriel. Gabriel took Max out on a walk earlier. Gabriel said that he was going to go see Penny. Penny was getting ready to start college and get her degree in Veterinary Practices. So Gabriel decided that he would take Max to Penny's for a few days.

Sam was on his laptop when his stomach began to make itself known. Sam ignored its protests to be fed the first two times, but by the third, he gave in. 

Walking to the fridge, he opened the door to find that he was all out of pineapple. Sighing, he shut the fridge and walked to the door of the apartment. He willed the key to his hand and thought of a Whole Foods. He had his wallet in his back pocket and put the key into the door. When it clicked and Sam opened the door he found himself in a Whole Foods bathroom. 

"This key is awesome." He said. It could take him anywhere. Many times he has been in trouble on a hunt, getting locked in a cellar for starters. He willed the key, opened the door to find himself home, then returned to the hunt.

Sam spent the next hour buying more healthy food than he needed too, but he did get his pineapple. He paid and made his way to the exit. Gabriel advised him that he should not walk into a public bathroom and then just disappear. Sam walked, bags in hand to a tenement building and slid the key into the lock. When he opened the door he found Gabriel in the middle of what used to be the living room.

Gabriel was cursing in Enochian. He had his hand up, pointed to the wall and suddenly he let loose a burst of his Grace.

"Jesus Christ." Gabriel looked wildly around. Sam shut the door quickly and looked for whatever Gabriel was looking for. The couch was in taters, looking like it had been clawed. The curtains had several holes in them, some of which were smoking. Part of the counter was on the floor, the fridge was tipped and looked like it was used as a shield at one point, but what the hell was doing this to his mate. 

"Gabriel." Sam shouted suddenly. Sam felt his world spin. He was standing behind Gabriel looking for whatever was attacking the Archangel. 

"There it is!" Gabriel shouted with menace. Gabriel raised his hand and shot another burst of Grace. This time it left a whole in the wall and water began to spray on them from a pipe. 

"What?" Sam had no idea what was going on. He looked around and still saw nothing. 

"The stink-ahhh!" Gabriel recoiled as if stuck. There was a stinkbug, flying near Gabriel. Gabriel flipped over the couch to try to get away from it. Sam watched as the bug landed on the lamp. Gabriel raised his hand and Sam dove between the lamp and his mate. 

"Sammy, get away!" He shouted. Sam held his hand up to stop Gabriel from doing something stupid. Sam looked at the bug. Oh it creeped him out. But he was a hunter who burned bodies, he had dealt with that one case that involved nothing but bugs. Still gave him the chills when he thought about that. 

Sam walked to the bug slowly and willed the key to his hand. With his left hand he grabbed the tiny bug. 

Eww. He could feel its sticky legs gripping him. He heard Gabriel squeal as he picked it up with his hands. Sam calmly walked to the door, inserted the key, thought of Canada, opened the door, and released the stink bug. He shut the door with a sigh. Next think he knew he had an armful of Archangel.

"What was that?" Sam chuckled.

"Zachariah. Freaky bastard. Good thing he is dead."

"What do you mean?" Sam looked around at the carnage that Gabriel caused. Gabriel laughed sheepishly and snapped. The room was righted, no holes in the wall, and it looked like he put the food away. 

"Zachariah created stink bugs, or at least helped them evolve. He always loved to find ways to creep out the human race. I hate the way they stick to you."

"Guy was a creep." Gabriel hummed his agreement. Sam looked at the now repaired room and laughed.

"What? You have a fear of clowns." 

"Not that. But can you imagine what Max would be doing? I mean after the reaction he had when you sneezed?"

"Good thing he is with Penny." Sam kissed Gabriel softly. Sam picked up Gabriel, bridal style and sat on the repaired couch. Sam nipped at Gabriel's ear and whispered,

"Did your feathers get all ruffled?" Gabriel smirked and said darkly,

"I think you should check for me." Sam worshiped the golden wings smoothing out the feathers. Gabriel got his shirt removed at one point and as his mate was kissing each one of the vertebrae on the angels spine. He smiled.  _How could I have gotten so lucky? I have a mate that kills stinkbugs for me._

Any other thought was lost when Sam began to reach for the Archangel's halo.


End file.
